galacticconquestroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Strikecraft Design System
Hangar Support Hanger support allows for ONE of the following options. 1 Patrol Boat Fort only unless where specified 2 Large Strikecraft 3 Medium Strikecraft 4 Small Strikecraft 6 Tiny Strikecraft Strikecraft Construction Strikecraft are the fighters, bombers, gunships, dropships or otherwise small craft that a vessel would deploy for various reasons. The exact function and design of these might vary depending on a faction but will overall have the same general guidelines. This system is for COMBAT strikecraft specifically, things such as unarmed craft or mining drones are otherwise untouched, save only for hanger space. Design Strikecraft have 60 points to spend, this may be augmented by technologies or strikecraft templates but is otherwise the base available for strikecraft. Additionally one of the following sizes must be chosen for the strikecraft. Note: All decimals round up for costs Patrol Boat (+60 points to spend) Patrol Boats can best be described as the 'Lite' version of Corvettes, and in many ways are very similar if not for the much simpler/flimsy construction. Patrol Boats particularly shine for their large armament options, along with being miniature warships in their own right; However, it's not uncommon to see Patrol Boats on scale or even larger then some contemporary corvettes. 36-90 meters (Long Axis) Up to 20 points in a single weapon Up to 10 points in a single Warhead weapon All weapons are automatically Manned or Unmanned turrets (No cost modifier) May mount Point Defense Turrets May mount micro drives and shields Large 21-35 meters (Long Axis) Up to 10 points in a single weapon Up to 5 points in a single Warhead weapon May have manned or unmanned turrets May mount Point Defense Turrets May mount micro drives or shields (Not both) Medium (-20 points) 11-20 meters (Long Axis) Up to 8 points in a single weapon Up to 4 points in a single Warhead weapon May have unmanned turrets May mount a shield Small (-30 points) 6-10 meters (Long Axis) Up to 6 points in a single weapon Up to 3 points in a single Warhead weapon Tiny (-40 points) (Requires integrated drone control) 1-5 Meters (Long Axis) Up to 4 points in a single weapon Up to 2 points in a single Warhead weapon Weapon Systems Projectile Weaponry 10mm caliber = 1 point (20mm = 2, 30mm = 3, etc) - Sub Cost, Gimbal mount (Up To 90 degree arc) = 1.5x cost - Sub Cost, Turret mount (Up to 360 degree arc) = 2x cost Warhead Weaponry (Augmented by missile techs) Anti-Fighter Missiles (4 Missiles) (0.025t per) = 1 point - Variant, Rocket Rack (12 Rockets) (0.015t per) 1 Ton Bomb = 1 points based projectile - Sub Cost, 1 Ton = 1 point - Sub Cost, Exotic Payload (EX: EMP) = 2x cost - Sub Cost, Mine = 2 points 0.5 Ton Torpedo = 1 Point Projectile - Sub Cost, 0.5 Ton = 1 Point - Sub Cost, Exotic Payload (EX: EMP) = 2x cost - Sub Cost, Armoring = 1 Point (Up to 4 times, requires Missile Armoring Techs) Energy Weaponry 10mm 10MW laser 137.5MJ Particle Beam = 4 points - Variant, 5mm 20MW Laser 275MJ Particle Beam Lancer. Augments subcost to 5mm or 20MW 275MJ - Sub Cost, 10mm or 10MW 137.5MJ = 2 points - Sub Cost, Gimbal mount (Up To 90 degree arc) = 1.5x cost - Sub Cost, Turret mount (Up to 360 degree arc) = 2x cost Plasma Weaponry 10mm caliber blaster = 1 points - Sub Cost, Gimbal mount (Up to 90 degree arc) = 1.5x cost - Sub Cost, Turret mount (Up to 360 degree arc) = 2x cost Defensive Systems 5mm Armor = 1 points 5mm SCAR-Integrated armor = 2 points (100% effective SCAR armor) 1 Shield Emitter/Array = 10 points Option Variable Shield Array = 10 points (Only 1 permitted) Point Defense Turret = 20 points (Large/Patrol Boat only) 10pt weapon in advanced turret Utility Systems STL Engines = 10 points -Sub Cost, Dual Core = 5 (Can only buy once per engine) Breaching Collar = 10 points Atmospheric Capability = 20 points points for medium, 10 for small/tiny Micro FTL Drive = 15 points (Capacitor charged for 1 jump only, has range equal to 1 day of drive speed) -Note: Using an FTL Drive will disable shields for several minutes due to interference. -Sub Cost, 1 additional jump = 5 points TEMPLATES (Optional) Bomber/Gunship (Medium/Large Only) Increase bomb/torpedo warheads by 50% Double max points for bombs Turret mount weapons are now 1x Cost Non-turret weapons are 2x cost. (Except Bombs/Torpedos) Jump Craft Double range of FTL drive All weapons cost 1.5x as much Heavy Weapons (Any non-tiny) Double max points for weapons (Except Bombs) Increase missile warheads by 100% Can't mount turrets or Gimbals Superiority (Any non-tiny) Gimbal mount 1x cost Anti-Fighter/Rocket totals increased to 6/18 respectively Can't mount turrets (Except point-defense) Assault Dropship (Large/Patrol Boat Only) Non-turret mounts 2x cost Re-entry Drop-pods optional (Free) Free Breaching collar Free Atmospheric capability Atmospheric Design Zero-G Vacuum maneuvering systems removed for improved atmospheric flight characteristics. Strikecraft is atmospheric capable only Category:Thread Mechanics